<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleep by huntingforsport</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329338">sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingforsport/pseuds/huntingforsport'>huntingforsport</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Naegami, Post Killing Game, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), byakuya has a nightmare, fluff if you squint, maybe angst??, post dr3 anime, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingforsport/pseuds/huntingforsport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>byakuya has been getting night terrors since he was a child, and there’d always been no one there to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi sorry this was more so a vent so it’s not that good and byakuya might be a little ooc idk i’m sorry he’s just the comfort character i’ve been projecting on recently i also didn’t proof read it so sorry if there are spelling errors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>most would shoot up, but byakuya just laid still as he awoke in a cold sweat - it was something he had unfortunately gotten used to. </p><p> </p><p>he quickly thought of his childhood, how he’d do the same thing except he’d jolt up and he’d cry his eyes out, no one there to comfort him after his night terrors. it’s something he had always dealt with, but unfortunately it had just gotten worse after… <em> the events… </em> the thing he’d rather not get into. </p><p> </p><p>so there he laid, unmoving other than his chest rising up and down as he tried to steady his breath, beads of sweat falling down his face. he was still completely alone, no one to comfort him. </p><p> </p><p>old habits die hard - and while byakuya wishes he were an exception to the phrase, he couldn’t stop himself from slowly sitting up and resting his chin on his knees. he took another breath, this one more shaky, and let himself cry. </p><p> </p><p>usually he’d bottle up his crying to at least attempt to keep his cold and collected aura, but because he was by himself he had nothing to lose. he cried crocodile tears, sobbing loudly. he probably wouldn’t be going back to sleep tonight. </p><p> </p><p>he heard his door creak open and started to panic. ‘<em> shit </em>,’ he thought. he had completely forgotten that makoto, his boyfriend, had been staying the night. </p><p> </p><p>makoto had simply gotten up to use the restroom when he came back to see byakuya balled up and leaning against the wall, shaking and hiding his face. it worried makoto immediately as he slowly approached byakuya, reaching the bed and sitting right in front of him. this wasn’t the first time he’d experienced the aftermath of one of byakuya's night terrors. </p><p> </p><p>“do i have permission to touch you?” makoto asked in a hushed tone. he always wanted to make sure, he never wanted to make his boyfriend more uncomfortable. with no audible response, byakuya nodded. </p><p> </p><p>makoto quickly pulled the larger boy into his lap, one arm around his back and outer arm and another around his legs. byakuya has his palms on his eyes, as if trying to hide the fact that he was crying. makoto slowly pried his hands away from his eyes, planting small kisses on his knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“do you want to talk about it?” makoto asked, moving his hand to brush through byakuyas blonde locks. still crying, byakuya paused before he sighed, and then he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“... i was thinking about… <em> it </em>, again,” byakuya said, managing not to stutter. his whole body tensed up as he spoke, and makoto only held him closer as he planted soft kisses onto his boyfriends forehead. “one moment i was seeing someone’s corpse, the next i felt someone gripping my throat…” </p><p> </p><p>makoto didn’t make a sound as he continued to comfort his boyfriend, leaving kisses all over his face and grabbing one of his shaking hands. it certainly served its purpose, as byakuya slowly stopped shaking and finally caught his breath - presence of his boyfriend bringing him back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>“we don’t have to worry about… <em> it </em>, anymore,” makoto said, knowing to be careful with his phrasing as he didn’t wanna see byakuya break down again. “i promise we don’t. you’re safe right here, and so am i.” </p><p> </p><p>byakuya sighed as he sat up, a melancholy smile on his face - but a smile nonetheless, and he gently kissed makoto.</p><p> </p><p>“let's lay back down,” makoto spoke softly once they’d separated. “you don’t have to go back to sleep right now, but it’s probably a better idea than sitting here.”</p><p> </p><p>and so the two boys escaped each other’s touch for a moment, as they settled in a new position. despite his size, makoto spooned byakuya; caressing his head close to his own chest while byakuya scrunched the rest of his body to somewhat fit with makotos and wrapping his own arms around makotos waist. </p><p> </p><p>makoto left one last kiss on his boyfriend's temple before he drifted back to slumber, byakuya following suit. and so they laid there together as they slept, and byakuya didn’t get any other night terrors for the night. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>